


Devil in the details

by KD666



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KD666/pseuds/KD666
Summary: 阿茲拉斐爾認為天使不須追隨流行，而克羅里則不這麼想





	Devil in the details

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文搬運，本文寫於2010年，基於原著小說衍生，與影集時間序或有些許出入請見諒

如果說惡魔代表著物質慾望的化身，那麼克羅里這個惡魔本身絕對就是走在時尚尖端的永久榮譽代言人。

比方說，隨著時代演進，他心愛的賓利車內配備從自動播放的卡帶音響進化成了光碟機，現在則是擁有一切先進功能的數位播放機。他的西裝內袋裡夾著一片薄如蟬翼的高科技音樂隨身聽，它的外殼是經過特殊處理的黑色消光金屬烤漆、上面嵌著無懈可擊的觸控式面板、裏面塞滿了皇后合唱團所有的精選歌曲專輯，還有其他雜七雜八的東西（古典樂靈魂樂龐克樂和地方民謠，他 **知道** 的音樂全都放進去了，遠遠超過這小東西 **原本的容量** ）。  
同一個口袋裏還掛著一支流線型的原子筆，克羅里非常喜愛這支筆，這小玩意的外型彷彿能夠突破速度極限，甚至在水裡也能夠寫字。  
至於衣著，雖然二十一世紀有太多琳瑯滿目又前衛的設計，但他依然偏好有點年紀的品牌，尤其是義大利手工量身訂製的深色西裝頗合他的品味，他腳上踏著的蛇皮皮鞋則由已經去世的皮件老工匠親手打造。  
而巧合的是，這些技藝精湛的工匠學徒，往往都在後來成了引領潮流的箇中翹楚。  
與其說克羅里和這些時尚大師都有交情，倒不如說這些聰明的老天才都和地獄有掛勾還比較貼切一些。看看他們，其中甚至還有人拿美杜莎(註一)的頭作為象徵呢！  
克羅里一向是個不喜歡干涉他人喜好的人（話說惡魔哪個不是這樣呢？）。  
但是，有些時候，他不得不…嗯，破例一下。

他永遠忘不掉自己第一次出差回來後，看見阿茲拉斐爾身上穿的是什麼。

「看在地獄的份上！阿茲拉斐爾！」他不可置信地瞪著眼前的天使。「距離我出差前已經過了多久？兩百年！兩百年了！」他在半空中揮舞著手，彷彿那樣可以稍微減緩他的一點震驚。  
「我聽不懂你在說什麼。」阿茲拉斐爾輕輕皺起眉，他不喜歡克羅里用這種態度和他說話，尤其是暌違了兩個世紀後。  
「你穿那是什……阿茲拉斐爾，拜託，」惡魔深吸了一口氣（他剛剛激動得忘了呼吸），語重心長地搭上阿茲拉斐爾的肩，金黃色瞳孔近距離地看著他：「你不能再穿著那個……聖袍…托加裙… **隨便你們** 稱它為什麼，總之你必須現在就脫掉它！ **立刻** ！」  
阿茲拉斐爾用怪異的神情看著眼前的惡魔，自從克羅里出差之後，天使彷彿對時間開始有了錯覺。仔細想起來，每天都是一樣的，他只知道自己依舊埋首在那些老舊的書堆中，沉浸在自己的時光裏，並沒有任何特殊事件值得記憶，日復一日，也許他就這麼虛度了百年的光陰？  
或許這真的是很長的一段時間吧，所以連克羅里的脾氣都變得古怪了。  
他聳聳肩：「可是這件我剛剛才換上啊！還是乾淨的呢。」阿茲拉斐爾很喜歡自己現在穿的這套衣服，畢竟這年頭要找到如此樸實又線條簡潔的羅馬長袍可不容易了。「你可不可以至少等晚上再叫我脫？」  
「問題不在這裡！」克羅里脹紅了臉，他真不知道眼前的天使究竟是太純真還是太邪惡了，他只好趕緊挑出重點：「你知道你身上穿的衣服已經過時多久了嗎？」  
「過時？為什麼過時？現在是夏天啊！」阿茲拉斐爾抹了抹自己袒露的右肩，地中海的夏天雖然沒有帶來雨水，可是炙熱的氣候也讓周圍的濕氣上升了。這對羊皮紙捲可不好呢，天使心不在焉地想著。

克羅里的眼神隨著阿茲拉斐爾的動作來到了天使光潤的臂膀，他不能否認這樣的穿著非常適合天使，而且與世人眼中天使的形象也相符，可是克羅里看著如此落伍又裸露的裝束，實在是煩躁得都要蛻皮了！

「不行不行不行，你根本沒搞清楚！你看看我身上這套是什麼！」克羅里提了提衣領，挺直腰華麗地旋了一圈，動作流暢得就像抹了奶油的毒蛇。深紅色的小披肩配上墨黑襯衣，有別於阿茲拉斐爾身上的象牙白。金色的腰帶是雙蛇互咬的繁複樣式，融合了地中海與埃及的風尚，腳下的皮靴則是來自城裡最搶手的工匠之手，絲緞緊身褲彷彿濕潤的皮革般閃著光則，順著克羅里的小腿攀附而上。  
阿茲拉斐爾上上下下打量著克羅里，溫和而善良的雙眸帶著讚許之意：「你穿起來很好看，這是下頭配發給你的？」  
「不！天使！ **現在** 大家都這麼穿！」克羅里搖著他的肩膀（而他的手掌在觸摸到阿茲拉斐爾光滑溫潤的肌膚時又感到不妙而立刻放開），「我的天，別告訴我你這兩百年來從來沒有出過門！這段期間你都在幹些什麼！？」  
「喔，說到這個。」阿茲拉斐爾像是想起什麼似地露齒而笑：「你知道嗎？我上次……呃，忘了多久之前了，總之我意外從玫瑰禮拜堂那兒弄到了幾本原本要被焚毀的謬誤手抄本，還有你該看看我最喜歡的這段……」  
「夠了，夠了。」克羅里簡直不敢相信這兩百年來自己被執勤任務搞得疲於奔命，而同樣身為 **對方陣營** 的特派員居然整整兩世紀閒在這兒懶散終日。

**去他的天堂** ，這真是太不公平了。

他抬頭再度看著天使，決定把那些抱怨拋諸腦後。  
「阿茲拉斐爾。」  
「嗯？」天使仍沉浸在書頁中，心不在焉地回答。  
「現在，放下那本書。」他用最堅定的語氣命令著他。「然後，跟我出門，立刻。」  
「出門做什麼？」  
「帶你去換掉這身滑稽的穿著！」克羅里崩潰地道。「老天！我真不敢相信我得拖著一個兩世紀以前打扮的人出門買衣服！難道這段期間沒有任何一個人告訴你，這樣的穿著很可笑嗎？」  
他將阿茲拉斐爾拖至門邊，但是他的老友將手抽回，往後退了一步。  
「天使？」  
「不用你費心了。」阿茲拉斐爾說。他的手指不自在地拉了拉肩膀上的飾帶，象牙白的羅馬袍因為這個動作而多了幾道皺摺。「你回去吧，我還有事。我會換掉這套衣服的。」  
克羅里看著阿茲拉斐爾。他先是眨眨眼，然後皺眉，最後，他重重嘆了一口氣：「拜託，阿茲拉斐爾。你知道我……我不是那個意思。」他惱怒地抓了抓頭髮，「當我說你可笑時，其實並不是真的……那麼 **可笑** ；我的意思是，不合時宜。好啦，並沒有那麼糟，只是你真的得換套衣服，這種款式現在已經沒有人在穿了。」  
「所以你依然認為我很可笑。」阿茲拉斐爾瞇起天空色的雙眼。  
「是……不是！是你那身衣服很可笑！唉，我們可以結束這個話題了嗎？」克羅里苦著一張臉。「拜託，你總不能讓 **我** 安慰一個天使吧？你知道那並不是我的強項。」  
「我不覺得你有安慰到我。」阿茲拉斐爾依然瞇著眼，但表情已經緩和許多。「可是我接受你的道歉。」  
「那……我們可以出門了嗎？」惡魔眨眨眼，雖然他不覺得自己剛才有任何道歉的意思，但既然天使都這麼說了，那就是這樣吧。「我順便請你吃頓午餐，城裏開了間不錯的餐館。」  
「最好要有蜂蜜酒。」  
「有，有。當然有！」克羅里把半推半就的天使拉出了門外，蹬上了他的惡魔馬車（他花了好多口水才向下面申請到的，他討厭騎馬），當門關好時，車輪便自己動了起來。  
克羅里在心中暗自想著，在接下來的時間，他可得好好盯著阿茲拉斐爾的穿著，不然難保他哪天又穿著不知哪裡弄來的吟遊詩人服裝走到大街上。  
想到那副光景，他不禁搖搖頭，似笑非笑地又嘆了口氣。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

時值黃昏。

克羅里握著幾片乾麵包，站在聖詹姆士公園的橋上餵鴨子。  
他和阿茲拉斐爾約在這兒見面，名義上說是要交換兩方人馬對小沃拉克(註二)的教育訓練情報，其實只是克羅里前幾天路過唐人街的時候發現他們在窗邊掛上了一隻 隻焦糖色的、滴著金黃油脂的烤鴨，他對此感到興致勃勃。他總是對密閉式火爐烘烤的東西有著本能性的特別偏好，那讓他想到 **老家** （這時候池裡的鴨子似乎感到那股不太舒服的視線而紛紛走避）。  
阿茲拉斐爾從遠方走來，米白色的身影踏著青草皮特別顯眼。  
「噢，阿茲拉斐爾。」克羅里墨鏡下的細長瞳孔收縮成了一條線。「不會吧。」  
「怎麼了？」天使走到他身邊，雙手插在風衣口袋裡。  
「 **又** 是格紋？」惡魔說。「你老實告訴我，你是不是連家裡的窗簾和浴室的毛巾都這種花色？」要不是他太瞭解他的老友，他會懷疑阿茲拉斐爾簡直患了一種叫做格紋依戀癖的精神病。  
「格紋很有格調。」阿茲拉斐爾說。而且他的襯衫和長褲是乾淨的素色，他覺得這樣很剛好，沒有什麼不妥。  
克羅里聳聳肩，反正只要阿茲拉斐爾不是穿著戰袍到處跑，他都沒有太大的意見。  
「唉，比起幾百年前，你已經算是有進步了……」克羅里開口，他將手中最後的幾塊麵包隨便丟入湖中，便轉身和阿茲發斐爾並肩而行。  
「還不是因為有人從幾百年前就不斷在我耳邊嘮嘮叨叨。」阿茲拉斐爾露出一個似笑非笑的表情。克羅里透過墨鏡瞪了他一眼。  
「不過呢，還是要注意一下季節性。」克羅里看著阿茲拉斐爾身上那件米色格紋襯裡的風衣。「這件衣服我看你都快穿了一百年，是不是該換一下了？吃完飯我帶你去哈洛斯逛逛？」  
「不用。」阿茲拉斐爾微笑。「這件很好，我喜歡這件。」他將衣領稍稍豎了起來，柔軟厚實的質料刷過脖子，就如百年前剛從店內的衣架上取下時一樣，他習慣於這種觸感。  
「好吧，你高興就好。」他領著天使坐上他的老賓利，至少他在某些方面可以體會阿茲拉斐爾的戀舊情懷，這台車就是一個最好的實證。  
阿茲拉斐爾笑而不語，小心地將他的風衣在座位上整平才坐好。

或許克羅里不記得了，但阿茲拉斐爾不會忘記。這件風衣是1892年，克羅里強拉著他到當時最流行的時裝店裡去買的，他還記得湯瑪士(註三)一邊對他們露出賞識的眼光，一邊親自量身，克羅里則依舊絮絮叨叨說著自己該多接觸點人類的最新流行。說起來，那間店當初就是開在附近呢。  
老賓利一路駛過聖詹姆士區的街道，阿茲拉斐爾則看著窗外，悄悄回憶著往日美好。

 

=======================================================================

(註一)：蛇髮女妖美杜莎，義大利品牌GIANNI VERSACE以其作為商標。  
(註二)：這時候的亞當‧楊恩正騎著腳踏車在下泰德田亂跑，兩位人間特派員還沒發現自己搞錯對象了。  
(註三)：這位湯瑪士是Thomas Burberry，也就是時裝品牌Burberry的創始人。


End file.
